A Night of Coming Out
by cmoney13
Summary: She runs her fingers through her hair again. My heart hurts when I see the tears glistening in her eyes. I want to tell her everything. I want her to know that I only started to pull away; because it terrified me just how much closer I wanted to be with her. It hurt me to see her with Maggie, In which Lena grows up with the Danvers in Midvale. AgentCorp
1. Chapter 1

Lena Pov

I have come over to Kara's house for our weekly Friday night movie. A tradition that has held strong for the last four years, ever since we moved to Midvale back at the beginning of sixth grade. My mom had just died; meaning I had to move in with my dad, Lillian, and Lex full time. Before then I had spent the school year, living with my mom in Ireland, only seeing my dad on school breaks. It worked best for everyone though. Dad and Lex were always loving and considerate of me when I would come to visit and would always keep in touch while I was away. Lillian has always been forever cold, but I've never cared because the disdain is mutual.

Everything changed one day though with one simple car crash. So, I had to move to America, because dad took full custody of me without hesitation much to Lex's joy and Lillian's displeasure. Dad decided to move us out of the city to a smaller town. Thought it would be better for Lex and me to spend our teen years in a place like Midvale. He could see Lex starting to hangout with people that could get him into trouble, and he hoped it would be easier for me to find a new normal within a smaller town.

Luckily it didn't take me long to find my place, because Kara Danvers claimed me as her best friend; when she sat down next to me in first period math, on the first day of school that year. Now it's our Sophomore Year and I have long since found my new normal. Mostly thanks to the Danvers sisters.

As I'm sitting on the Danvers' couch waiting for Kara to come back with the popcorn, when Alex comes down the stairs looking stressed out.

"Hey, Alex. You okay?" I ask trying not to let the laugh bubbling in my throat escape out into the world. Because she looks so cute.

Alex jumps at the sound of my voice, dropping the book she was carrying. It falls to the floor with a soft thud!

This time I do laugh. I hop over the couch, picking it up and hand it back to her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, it's not your fault Lena. I've been distracted lately, kind of lost in my own little world." She gives me a small tight smile. One that contrasts the usual warmth starting in her smile and spreading all the way to her eyes. A warmth that's been absent ever since Maggie moved away at the end of summer. I've missed Alex, something makes me happy knowing I can call both Danvers sisters my friends.

"I'm sure reading The Great Gatsby creates a nice world little world for you to hide away in, but you should join Kara and I for movie night?"

"Yeah Alex, come watch a movie with us please?" Kara pleads walking to us a big bowl of popcorn in her hand, its buttery aroma filling the room.

Both of us can already see the excuse forming from Alex before she even speaks.

"We're watching The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. We all know how big your crush is on Blake Lively."

Alex's cheeks turn the slightest shade of pink. I find it cute. I hope my own cheeks don't flood with color, giving my own secret away.

"I would love to Kar, but I have so much homework I have to get done this weekend. The joys of taking three AP classes. I'll try to come back down later." She offers before stealing a handful of popcorn and disappears to the kitchen to grab whatever she needed down here in the first place. Kara sticks her tongue out at her as she goes.

We return to the couch with disappointed plops. Placing the popcorn between us, Kara grabs the remote to start the movie.

"I'm worried about Alex." I voice out loud about half an hour into the movie. Mostly to distract myself from the thoughts that have crept in my mind about Blake Lively. Thanks Alex.

"So am I." Kara agrees, swallowing the last bits of popcorn remaining in the bowl.

"She's really taking the breakup hard, isn't she?"

"Yeah." Kara goes in the kitchen to pop another bag of popcorn. I don't know where she puts all the food she consumes, because her slim figure sure doesn't show any of it. "I think she's throwing herself into schoolwork to avoid her heartache." Kara places a bag in the microwave closes it, pushing the button for it to begin popping.

I take a seat across from Kara. The movie remains playing, unwatched in the living room. "Maggie Sawyer is so stupid for letting someone as awesome as Alex go."

Kara gives me a questioning look, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Her family moved it's not like Maggie had any say in her choice to leave."

"I know but I'm angry because it's not fair to Alex. I hate seeing her hurt like this." I say lowering my voice, hoping Kara won't read too much into my little outburst.

"Lee, are you okay? Kara reaches out to grab my hand, but I pull away, suddenly needing more space between us, not wanting to have this conversation right now, or if I even want to have it at all. The Luthor way to keep all my emotions to myself, especially those I can't place a name to.

"I'm fine Kar. I'm going to use the bathroom really quick before we get back to the movie." I excuse myself, heading for the upstairs bathroom; still needing more space between the conversation and myself.

I almost slam into Alex full force. She grabs my shoulders to keep me from stumbling backwards, as she comes out of the bathroom.

"Easy there, slow down Lee." Alex laughs, normally Alex's laugh is a happy sound to my ears, but right now I can only concentrate on the heat of my touch. I feel hot tears start to spill down my cheeks. "Lena what's wrong?" Alex tries to catch my eye. I know the tears are visible to her, they are coming faster now. I can taste salt on my lips. I avoid her question trying to push past her into the bathroom.

Fingers around my wrist pull me back, a grip that is firm yet soft. "Let's try this again Lena. What's wrong?"

I stay quiet. Not really having the words to voice my thoughts.

"Lena, are you okay up there?" Kara calls from downstairs, I can hear her footsteps shuffling closer to the base of the stairs. Alex must feel the muscles in my arm tighten up and watch the rest of my body tense up as well, because she answers Kara for me.

"Yeah Kara, everything is fine. I'm just going to steal Lee away from you for a little bit."

"Alright, maybe Lena will be able to convince you to join us afterwards?

We both pick up on Kara's hopeful tone. "I'll try my best Kara." A small smile forms on my face, when Alex gives me a slight nod of confirmation.

My body relaxes slightly, Alex takes this as her cue to lead me to her bedroom.

I always love being in their room. It's the perfect combination of their own distinct personalities. Kara's side is covered with posters of popstars, drawings of various planets and constellations. Multiple sketchbooks of varying sizes scatter the floor next to her bed. While Alex's side might be a little neater, it's just as cluttered with, books, magazines, and some school books thrown here and there. Band posters line her wall space; pictures cover the closet door and any bare space the sisters have yet to fill.

Alex guides me to sit down on her bed. She sits cross legged across from me on the bed. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, like she's trying to find the right words, like they are pieces of a very complicated puzzle.

"Is it me? Have I done something wrong? Because you've been very distant for months now. I don't know why so I can't do anything to fix a problem when I don't know what the problem is." She runs her fingers through her long hair a clear sign of her nerves.

"I haven't been distant. If anything, you've been distant ever since you and Maggie broke up."

"No this started long before my breakup and you know it Lena. I know it's not just in my head. We used to hangout all the time just the two of us. Now the only time I see you is if Kara is there too." She pauses I can see her frustration visibly building. "If I'm being honest Lena, I feel like you started to pull away from me, right around the time I came out."

Her voice grew quieter and now she won't meet my eyes, but I can see the hurt shining in her deep brown orbs. Suddenly I see the thought written across her face clear as day.

Lena Luthor comes from a rich powerful privileged family it wouldn't be a huge leap to think that I was anti LGBTQ+ especially after how I've acted. That's the furthest from truth. But instead of voicing these thoughts like a reasonable person; I explode like, a volcano.

"I know Lillian and Lionel aren't the first people you would catch waving rainbow flags, and marching in pride parades, but you need to know that Lex and I love and support you for everything that you are! And as one of my best friends you should know what kind of person I am! It hurts me Alex that you would ever think so little of who I am!" the volcano inside of me finally erupts.

"I'm sorry Lena. I don't think that. I honestly don't, but what I'm supposed to think?" She runs her fingers through her hair again. My heart hurts when I see the tears glistening in her eyes. I want to tell her everything. I want her to know that I only started to pull away; because it terrified me just how much closer I wanted to be with her. It hurt me to see her with Maggie, but I can't tell her that. I can't risk ruining us. So, I decide a half truth is better than nothing.

"I pulled away because when you came out it scared me, because I think I feel similar things. I think I'm bisexual." It's the first time I've said the word out loud, it instantly brings a smile to my lips. One that only grows when I see Alex beaming up at me. The warmth back in her expression for the first time in months.

**AN So yeah, this idea wouldn't leave me alone. I think I've accidently fallen in love with this little universe I've created so there will be more! Thoughts? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Goodnight Lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Lena pov

"So, are you going to tell Kara tonight?" Alex leans against my locker after school, her bag slung over her shoulder, ready to leave school behind for the weekend. In the week since I came out to Alex, she has been extremely supportive checking in with me every day, keeping up normal conversations to reestablish our friendship, and reaffirm the fact that my coming out won't change anything for the negative.

"I don't know. I want to tell her, but it seems like not the best idea to awkwardly blurt it out in conversation." I shut my locker after triple check I have all the school books I will need for the weekend.

"I thought you might use something like that as an excuse. Don't worry Lee I got you covered." She smiles, giving me a side hug before heading out the double doors, leading to the student parking lot.

"Wait Alex, what does that mean? Does this mean you're finally going to start joining Kara and I for movie nights again?"

"Hm. I guess you'll just have to wait until tonight to find out." She shrugs shooting me a smirk as she goes. I can't help the smile on my face as I watch a little of the Alex, I've missed these past months peak back through.

"Do you want to come to movie night with me?" I ask Lex as I shrug on a jacket getting ready to leave for the night. "I think Alex will be there, and it's been a while since the four of us have hung out?"

"I can't this time. Dad is dragging me to National City for the weekend for a business trip combined with father son bonding time." This is the first time I look at him since he entered my room. He is wearing a blue button up with dark dress pants. A gray striped tie hanging loosely around his neck. His bright blue eyes pleading at me for help.

I start laughing before I even reach him. "You really need to learn how to tie a tie on your own, as the future C.E.O of LuthorCorp. I have to stand up on the tips of my toes to knot and adjust the tie properly. "I assume there is a business diner tonight?"

"Yep, we leave in about an hour."

"Lex you really need to learn how tie your own ties. Your sister has a life of her own. She'll have better things to do, than to sit around and make sure her brother has a straight tie before every meeting you may have." Dad comes into my room smiling. Clasping a hand on Lex's shoulder.

Lex laughs, "look at it this way, Lena's future husband will probably thank me for making sure Lena is able to tie the perfect tie."

I bite back my comment about how I could possibly have a future wife instead, but I'm not ready to voice that out loud, so I just laugh along. I'm not ready to tell them yet. I don't even know if I'm ready to tell Kara tonight.

"Would you like to come to the city with us? I always love to show off my kids." Lex gives me a hopeful look, knowing that Dad's bragging can get more embarrassing once he has a couple drinks in him.

"I have plans with Kara and Alex tonight, I'll come next trip?" I offer hoping my dad and brother aren't too disappointed that I'm declining their invite.

"Of course, Lena" dad hugs me.

"Since you're going to be gone for the whole weekend, can I spend it over at the Danvers'? I ask him as he is about to follow Lex out of my room.

He nods giving his permission with a slightly sad smile. I know he wishes Lillian could have a different relationship, but he knows that is simply because Lillian has no interest in having a relationship with me. So, he knows leaving us alone with each other for a whole weekend, is like begging to feuding countries to go to war with one another.

"Make sure you don't let that get in the way of your schoolwork. Be polite and grateful for their hospitality." He reminds me of these things like I haven't spent extended amounts of time with them on multiple occasions over the last four years, and like these people aren't my best friends. "Have a good weekend. I love you Lena."

"I will. I love you too dad."

"I'm so excited to have you over all weekend!" Kara squeals in my ear wrapping me in a tight hug, barely giving me enough time to walk through their front door.

"Me too. It's been to long since we've done something like this." Kara deposits my duffle bag on the couch for me. "Girls I don't feel like cooking tonight. I assume pizza is alright with both of you?" Eliza asks coming in from the kitchen. Kara and I nod in approval.

"Thank you, Eliza, for having me over for the weekend."

"No need to thank me Lena. You know you are always welcome here anytime you want." Eliza promises heading upstairs to make sure pizza is good with Alex.

Kara and I sit in the living room she is smiling wider than usual. She is bouncing on her heels.

"Do you want to sit down and tell me what's got you so excited or are you going to run a marathon instead?" I smirk up at her raising an eyebrow.

"I think I like somebody. I think I have a crush on someone. Like I think I have feelings for a boy. At this I have to hear more because Kara isn't a typical boy crazy teenage girl. So, I need to hear about this boy that has caught Kara's interest.

"Kara sit your butt down and tell me about this boy." I drag her down to my level on the floor. She is blushing and fidgeting with her glasses, looking down at het lap. I'm not going to get any real answers out of her on my own. "Alex, I need your help!" I call her over when she follows Eliza back down the stairs. "I'm trying to get her to spill which boy she likes."

"Oh, that's any easy one. The new kid Mike Matthews." Alex answers easily, sitting down next to me. Our hands brushing in the process and I try to ignore the spark in my chest.

"Alex that's not fair!" her face now a very deep red. I see her toss a pillow in Alex's direction; it grazes my arm, but I can't feel it. I can't focus on the words she is saying or Alex's witty comeback, because all I can focus on is Kara.

"Um… Kara you're literally floating." I mummer in amazement as I watch my best friend no longer touch the ground.

**AN Thanks for all the feedback from the first chapter, it means a lot. So, I just want to say something before it becomes a problem hopefully lol. I love Mon-El I love Mike I love Chris Wood. So, he will be in this story. He will be good to and for Kara in this story. I'm not here to get involved in any sort of ship war. Lex will also be good in this story. Next chapter will be up in a few days. Reviews are welcomed I would love to continue to hear what you think of this universe I created! I'm also open to ideas, suggestions, and or requests for this story! Have an awesome night lovelies! **

**Follow the_mind_of_a_writer if you want on Instagram I also answer PM'S on here or there. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lena Pov

My words take a few moments to formulate from thoughts in my brain to words spilling out of my mouth.

"Lee?" Kara is touching the floor again, by this point. Kara's eyes are big, she shares a scared look with Alex; who looks like she's ready to launch herself between us, if she necessary.

"Lena?" Kara's voice is shaking this time when she says my name. I can hear the nervousness, reminding me of the conversation I had with Alex last week. Bringing back my own fears that I had for tonight before Kara starting floating. She's probably freaking out as much as I was earlier tonight. After all, in today's political climate it's scary to be an alien or have powers of any kind. In the world today, it's hard to know how people will react to differences. It hits me, in her own way to me too.

I pull her into a hug knowing that physical touch is the best way to keep Kara grounded. Shooting Alex, a "no need to go overprotective big sister on me." She visibly relaxes leaning her body against the couch, a small sigh is heard leaving her lips.

"I'm an alien. I have powers. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Kara mumbles into my shoulder, a wet spot growing there.

Pulling away from Kara just enough so I can see her face. Her glasses are clouded with tears, snot is dripping down her nose.

"I am a little hurt but that's my own issue to deal with. it's the whole not trusting a Luthor."

Both Alex and Kara blurt out a "we trust you Lena!" In the same sturdy unison that reinforces their bond as sisters.

"I know you do. I know you have to be careful with who knows about your abilities, because it can be a dangerous world. Probably doesn't help that my family is known to be anti-alien."

"Again Lena, you are NOT your parents!" Kara's voice is confident and commanding, contrasting the brokenness there, just a few minutes before. Wiping her glasses with the hem of her shirt she places them firmly back on her face. "We've had this conversation so many times Lee, but I'll tell you as many as you need to hear it. You are not your family. You're my best friend. I love you and I trust you." Kara pulls me tighter into our embrace.

Kara has always given tight hugs. Her strength has always puzzled me. She's thin and has never played a sport competitively at least. My curious brain takes over my wild heart right now.

"What other powers do you have?" My thought spills out before I can control my words. Sometimes the rust on my social skills still manages to shine through, even with the Danvers.

"She has the apatite of an entire football team." Alex shoots a smirk Kara's way, the banter lifting the atmosphere of the room significantly.

"That explains your obsession with food." I join Alex in the teasing.

"Hey! It's not an obsession. It's a passion!" Kara defends with a huff. "Besides you two better be nice to me, if you don't want to be on the receiving end of my heat vision; or better yet my freeze breath." Kara has a sickly-sweet smile on her face.

"You have both of those abilities?" My brain is electric with all the possibilities forming in my mind.

"Yeah?" Her voice is growing quiet once more.

"Kara I'm not judging you. I'm just curious. I promise her.

She nods slowly. "I know your not judging. I do trust you Lena. I'm sorry I'm not used to openly discussing my powers with anyone but my family." She lets out a little laugh, her smile growing even wider. "I'm glad I can share all parts of who I am with you now."

"I'm honored that you trust me enough to share your secret with me, of course your secret is safe with me." The conversation is relaxed once again between us. "I want to hear more about your powers and your planet, or were you born here on earth?"

"We have all weekend to talk about all of this. I will answer any and all questions you have. For tonight, can we just watch movies with Alex and talk about boys? Be normal teenage girls for the night? My story isn't normal and for the most part I really like being normal. I'm worried that once you hear my story, I won't be normal to you anymore. Can we have one more night of normal please?" Her rant has turned into a soft plea.

Worry climbs in my chest like climbing up the twisted branches of a tall tree, but the soft smiles both sisters give me quiet my worries just a little bit.

"Yeah, of course Kara whatever you need." I give her my best smile hoping she knows that whatever she tells me this weekend, or whatever I find out, she will still be Kara. She will still be my best friend.

Turns out Alex's way of having my back is by picking Love Simon as her movie pick. A sharp point hits my shoulder I look over and see a nicely folded paper airplane next to me on the floor. A smile is tugging at my lips. I look over at Alex just a few feet away from me her eyes trained on me. She looks away once I catch her. Her cheeks a light pink, or maybe I'm just seeing what I want to see. Kara is in the kitchen getting more snacks, so I unfold the plane knowing there is a message inside for me.

_Are you going to tell Kara tonight? The decision is yours. Just reminding you that I'm here._

I'm about to speak my thanks when Alex puts her finger to her lips, motioning to the paper encouraging me to read further.

_Kara also has super hearing._

I look up to see Alex pointing towards the kitchen. Now all the airplanes Alex and I have sent back and forth over the years, as a way of holding private conversations between us, make sense. The first night we used this method of communication was the first sleepover I had with them back in sixth grade. Kara had fallen asleep rather early, while I found myself up until the early hours of the morning with Alex. That was the night Alex started to become my friend too. Not just Kara's cool mysterious older sister.

Alex tosses me a pen and I scribble my reply, hastily folding the paper back into a plane, tossing it back to Alex.

_Thank you! 3 _

She looks at my response for a minute I worry that my drawing a heart was too much. Alex's smile tells me it's not though. It's sly lighting her eyes and maybe a little flirty?

**Simon: Did you know?  
Emily: I knew you had a secret. When you were little, you were so carefree. But these last few years, more and more, it's almost like I can feel you holding your breath. I wanted to ask you about it, but I didn't want to pry. Maybe I made a mistake.  
Simon: No. No, mom, you didn't make a mistake.  
Emily: Being gay is your thing. There are parts of it you have to go through alone. I hate that. As soon as you came out, you said, "Mom, I'm still me." I need you to hear this. You are still you, Simon. You are still the same son who I love to tease, and who your father depends on for just about everything. And you're the same brother who always complements his sister on her food, even when it sucks. But you get to exhale now, Simon. You get to be more you than you have been in, in a very long time. You deserve everything you want.****  
**

When we get to the scene between Simon and his mother. All my emotions come pouring out of me like a summer thunderstorm. Pounding loud and unexpected, forcing my thoughts out of my mouth.

"Kara I'm bisexual." I barely whisper but I know she can hear me now.

**AN What do you guys think? Reviews are appreciated! Hope everyone has a lovely night and enjoys the Supergirl season finale tonight! **** P.S that's my favorite quote from Love Simon.**

**Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you want. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The movie ends and Alex bids us goodnight. "I really should get some reading done tonight." She gives Kara a forehead kiss. Moving on to me she hugs me, "I'm proud of you," her lips graze my ear. "Night Lee." She heads upstairs. The bedroom door clicks shut behind her.

Kara turns to me, blue eyes locking on to mine, like a hunter targeting their prey. I squirm folding further into myself on the couch. Knowing the conversation about to start. "Why don't you tell me more about Mike?" I suggest, saving myself for a little bit longer at least.

"Lena, you know you can talk to me. You know, that right?"

I nod not trusting my voice. Clearing my throat, I hope my words don't sound too vulnerable. "I know I can but maybe I need one more night of normal too?"

"Whatever you need Lena." Kara smiles, her smile warm and comforting, like the welcoming heat of a fire on a cold day.

"Thank you. So, what's so special about Mike? From what I've seen of him at school he doesn't seem like your type?" I think back to the handful of encounters I've had with him since he transferred to Midvale at the start of school. He seems like a privileged boy from the city who's not used to hearing the word no.

"Ok so first you should know his name isn't Mike. Well it is now technically but originally it was Mon-El. It's a complicated story and it's not my story to tell, but he's an alien too. From a planet that was sort of like a twin to my home planet."

"So, he has powers too?" I guess.

Kara nods, "I know he can be crude at times. He's in no means perfect. No one is though, let alone a sixteen-year-old boy, who's new to Earth. Trust me adjusting to earth is not an easy task. Kara is growing more defensive with every word she says.

I grab my phone checking the time. Only 7:00, good places in town will still be open. Grabbing my car keys off the coffee table where they lay, I stand up.

"What are you doing?" Kara hasn't moved clearly confused.

"We're going to the store, because you always take better with the promise of food. I learned tonight that you have been starving yourself in front of me for years. That stops tonight. Plus, you're out of ice cream, and this seems like an ice cream type of conversation."

"Yes, it is definitely an ice cream conversation." Kara affirms. "We should ask Eliza if she needs anything from the store. Save a trip?"

"Yeah, we should do that." Following Kara upstairs, Kara knocks on the door to Eliza's room.

"Come in." Eliza calls from the other side of the door.

Eliza is on her bed reading a scientific journal. A cup of coffee sits on her nightstand. Eliza's smile is warm as she looks up at us.

"Lena and I are going on an ice cream run. Do you need anything from the store?"

"If you pick up pancake mix, I'll make breakfast in the morning?" She offers her book now closed in her lap; she is giving us her full attention. Something Lillian never does with me. Another thing she never does? Make breakfast in the mornings. Eliza is everything Lillian is not when it comes to being, a mother.

"No problem Eliza. We will be back soon." Kara beams a grateful smile on her way out of the room.

"Be careful girls, let me know when you get back. Don't be out too late!" Eliza calls as her door shuts behind us.

Now that I know Kara's secret, she informs me that I can go real grocery shopping with her now. "This is how we've ended up at Costco at the edge of town at 7:30 on a Friday night.

"Eliza has done most of our grocery shopping here ever since I came to live with them." Kara explains lifting a whole crate of pancake into our cart.

"I can see why." Kara and I fight back a giggle as a young guy about our age, gives us a strange look. Apparently two carts packed to the brim with cartons of eggs, gallons of milk and an entire crate of pancake mix is an unusual combination.

"We should get some more popcorn. I think I ate the last bag earlier." Kara makes a detour to the popcorn forcing me to follow.

Probably the most surprising event of the night is how unsurprised the boy at our checkout is by the number of items we have in our carts; or the fact that we even have carts to begin with.

The boy has shaggy orange hair. His green eyes are rimmed red. My guess is he hasn't been crying though. The lopsided grin on his face furthers my assumption. He looks familiar like he goes to our school maybe. Dave? Daniel?

"Hey, Kara. Another movie night?" The boy asks her with ease. Making me think this is a regular thing for them.

"Yep, Dylan it is. This is my friend Lena by the way."

"The hot Luthor. We have English together."

I nod finally placing his face. From the little contact I've had with Dylan in class, he's actually rather smart. Kara and Dylan continue to chat while he rings up our items.

"See you in class Lena." Dylan throws me a wink. Kara swats his arm playfully.

"Bye Dylan."

"Fine" he grumbles with a fake pout. "Bye Kara, see you Monday." His easy smile gracing his features once again.

By 8:30 we are back in the Danvers' living room. Kara is happily munching on an order of pot stickers we picked up on the way home. I insisted on paying for them because Kara wouldn't let me pay for the groceries even though I'll be staying with them all weekend.

"Alright now you're fed. Tell me more about Mike."

Kara fiddles with her glasses swallowing the last of the potsticker she is chewing."

"Ok so I know he can come across as a brash at times. His comments may come across as crude.

"May? Kara, he walks around like a frat boy in training."

"That might have been true at the beginning of the year Lee but he's changing; growing as a person."

I scoff but Kara dismisses it swiftly. "Lena you of all people should know what it's like to be judged because of where you come from." Her voice is steady. Her tone is serious. "I misjudged him when I first met him. Now I can see the good person he is becoming, not the jackass of a teenage boy he way."

I see the fierce determination glinting in her blue eyes. Kara has been my best friend for almost five years now. I know her way of seeing the good in everyone. I know it. She has loved me for me without giving my last name a second thought. She's usually right about people too. "Ok Kar, I trust my judgement and I'll try to get to know him better, because I can tell how much you care about him from the look on your face, like you might punch me if I say the wrong words here."

I laugh as Kara crumbles just a little bit.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so defensive." Kara apologizes blushing letting out a nervous chuckle.

"I mean I guess I see the attraction physically. He's not bad to look at." I watch Kara's face go from pink to scarlet red at hearing my comment.

"What about you are you interested in anyone?" Kara asks clearly trying to turn the spotlight off herself.

"Um no not at the moment." I lie my best Luthor poker face in place.

Kara smiles kindly almost reassuringly, like she knows I'm lying. "Lena, another thing you should know is I can hear heartbeats. So, I know you're lying. It's not Dylan is it?" She jokes an attempt to make me more comfortable.

"No, it's not Dylan. Although I would love to see Lillian's reaction if I bring home a pothead like him. Not to mention Lex will be very disappointed to hear that not everyone considers him the hot Luthor."

"Fair point." Kara fails at hiding her own laughter. "Seriously though Lena is it a girl? You can tell me if it is Lee, I'm serious. I want to know. Boy or girl it makes no difference to me. I want to make sure she's good enough for you. Plus, I told you about Mike so it's your turn."

I know if I tell Kara what I'm thinking. My feelings will be real, but they already are. Who better to talk to my crush about then my best friend? Even if my crush is on her sister.

"You have to promise not to tell her no matter what."

"Of course, Lena, I would never."'

"I think I may have feelings for Alex." I whisper not able to look at Kara with this confession.

**AN HAPPY PRIDE MONTH! Thanks for all the feedback from the first few chapters, it means a lot. Reviews are welcomed I would love to continue to hear what you think of this universe I created! I'm also open to ideas, suggestions, and or requests for this story! Have an awesome night lovelies! **

**Follow the_mind_of_a_writer if you want on Instagram I also answer PM'S on here or there. **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Lena Pov

"Alex? Like my sister Alex? That Alex? Our Alex?" Kara questions pointing up the stairs, the direction of their room.

"No, Alex Karev" I deadpan. "Yes, of course our Alex." I feel my cheeks are hot at the thought of having any sort of claim to Alex.

"Aw, Lena you're blushing. This is so cute. You really like her, don't you?"

"Do you think you can talk about this any louder?"

"Relax Lee, you know that if Alex is reading, she has her earphones in. Blasting some metal song with lots of screaming in it."

"You promise you're the only one in this house with a super hearing ability?"

"As far I know I'm the only one in this with any kind of super-secret" Kara teases.

I let my body relax into the couch, because I need to talk about my growing feelings for Alex, because if I don't my thoughts will drive me crazy, and I already have the pressure of being a Luthor doing that. I don't need any more internalized stress.

"How long have you liked Alex?" Kara pushes on obviously not going to let this subject go.

"I think it may have started to shift around the time Alex came out. I think when I realized Alex sees herself being with a girl, I think that's when the thought first occurred, that maybe I wouldn't mind being that girl. I feel mushy. Are you sure we have to keep talking about this?"

"Yes, we do you know how much I hate those stupid mental boxes of yours. Now keep going." Kara grins gentle yet commanding. A steal that tells me she is standing her ground no matter what excuse I try to give her. Alright truth time Lena I brace myself for my own truth.

"She's so smart. And confident in who she is. She's a badass. But soft and welcoming in all the best ways. She's incredibly supportive. To top it all off she's hot. Like really hot!"

Kara scrunches her nose in discomfort. "Okay Lee, I love how you're so open with me, but she is my sister so I must say this. Ew!"

I roll my eyes at Kara's uncomfortable expression. "Fine Kar, how about this. I find Alex visually appealing to look at. Better?" I raise an eyebrow waiting for Kara's approval.

"Yeah. It's vague so I don't have to think about you and my sister doing dirty things together.

"Getting to do dirty things with Alex Danvers. Now that's a very fun thought indeed!" I smirk at Kara's further discomfort; she yanks a pillow off the couch tossing it in my direction. It hits me with the force of a brick. Next thing I know I'm flat on my back staring up at the spinning fan on the celling. I can feel a bump already starting to swell on my forehead.

"Oh, Lena I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean too. I sometimes I still underestimate my own strength." Kara babbles looking at me timidly. You're hurt" she notices the bump. "Stay here I'm going to get Eliza for help. Stay here" Kara says again more frazzled this time.

"Girls what happened I heard a lot of noise. I came down here to make sure everything is okay. Eliza comes downstairs worry in her voice.

"Eliza hurry I accidently threw a pillow too hard at Lena. I think I might have knocked her out." Kara rambles clearly panicked by now.

"You didn't knock me out Kar, just knocked the wind out of me and give me a monster of a headache." My voice is strained as air returns to my lungs.

"Lena! You're alive!" Kara sighs in relief.

"Kara, sweetie can you go get me some ice and some painkillers please?" Eliza requests, before she kneels over me inspecting my head gingerly; carefully guiding me up into a sitting position.

"Can you walk to the couch for me honey?" Eliza asks helping me carefully to my feet. I wait a second for a whoosh of dizziness to pass through me before I reply to her.

"Yeah, I'm good" I give her a weak smile. I feel her hand faintly on my back as I make my way over to the couch.

"Can I ask why my daughter decided to beam you with a pillow?" Eliza laughs light heartedly but I can sense the nervousness in her words, like she is trying to brush off the fact that her teenage daughter can throw harder than a human should be able to.

"She was teasing me about Mike" Kara enters the room again, followed by Alex. "I just meant to toss it at her. I told her about my powers earlier, so I think I wasn't thinking about my strength as much as I should've been." Kara rambles fresh tears rolling down her face.

"Okay, Kar lets take a walk outside. You can calm down and explain everything to me?" Eliza offers clearly worried about her.

"Lena is hurt though. I don't want to leave her alone" Kara protests.

"I'll stay down here with her. She won't be alone. Alex promises taking the ice pack and the medication from Kara, as she switches spots with Eliza on the couch, as Eliza manages to coax Kara out the front door.

"Here I'll be right back." Alex runs to the kitchen quickly returning with a glass of water and two cans of soda. Depositing the beverages on the table, she shakes out some Advil handing the pills to me. "Take these" she instructs.

"Alex I'm really fine. I try to protest but Alex isn't buying it. "How are you feeling Lee?"

"Alex I'm okay" I try again.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." She raises her voice not in anger, just louder.

I wince as the pounding in my head intensifies as her volume increases.

"Alright you win you're right my head hurts a lot." I pop the pills in my mouth chasing them with a big gulp of water.

"Thought so" Alex whispers softly pressing the cool icepack against my forehead helping the swelling of the bump. "So, was teasing Kara about Mike worth this?

I can feel my smile before I even start talking. "I actually am, because it means that Kara can be completely herself around me. I don't know if it's the pain in, or the fact that Alex is sitting here taking care of me instead of studying. Maybe it's because she's just she has really pretty eyes that have green in them sometimes. A beautiful smile. She's so beautiful, and she's just so Alex; that I feel comfortable enough continuing.

"It really all started because Kara was teasing me about a girl."

"Oh, so you like someone. That's great. I can't wait to find out who she is." It might be the pain in my head again, playing tricks with my vision because the look Alex is giving me is a hopeful one. Almost like she knows. Does she know?

**AN LIFE HAS BEEN BUSY LATELY I'M SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES! I'LL TRY TO BE QUICKER. THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT! EACH PIECE OF FEEDBACK I RECEIVE MAKES MY HEART HAPPY SO PLEASE KEEP IT UP! I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO HAPPEN IN THIS UNIVERSERSE? I'M OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS. HAVE A GREAT NIGHT LOVELIES REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPERCIATED! **

**Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on Instagram if you want. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

LENA POV

I wake up on the Danvers' living room floor. Dangerously close to what someone could consider cuddling with Alex. I look up Kara is spread on the couch hovering above it ever so slightly; have her limbs are hanging over the edge of the couch. Her left hand is almost touching the tip of my nose. Her glasses have slid down her nose, she's snoring softly. I go to sit up, receiving a dull thud from my head as a thank you. Letting out a low grown of discomfort I lay down, seeing that light has yet to break through the darkness outside.

Alex shifts in her sleep, so she is facing me. I can feel as my face starts to burn when one of Alex's arms fall lazy against my stomach. I pull the covers up further around both of us. Enjoying the giddy happiness floating through my system, I close my eyes hoping sleep will find me again soon.

It must have because the next time I open my eyes, pale light is dancing through the curtains. Another small groan leaves my lips when I feel a light but steady pressure against my skull.

"Here sweetie take these." Even though her voice is a whisper, Eliza startles me coming in from the kitchen. a glass of orange juice in one hand, some Advil in the other one.

"Thank you." I take the pills chasing them with a swig of juice. I scoot a little bit away from Alex. Trying to not make it so obvious how much I'll miss the physical contact.

"Of course. Do you want to come into the kitchen with me? I could always use some help starting breakfast?" She's the one asking me for my help, but I know she's really offering me her help. So, I let her take care of me in a way my own mother never has and probably never will.

I follow her into the kitchen she instructs me to sit down on a stool. Eliza walks over to the freezer, pulling out a few ice cubes wrapping them in a nearby dish towel. Kneeling down in front of me she gently presses the cold wad to my head; much like Alex did for me the night before. "Kara told me last night she told you about her secret before she hit you with a pillow." Eliza laughs, "at least now I don't have to make up some excuse for why Kara is so strong, or why she's currently floating in her sleep." She pauses giving me more time for it to sink in that my best friend is in fact from a different planet and elaborate on my version of events.

"Yeah, I was teasing her about Mike. She didn't mean to hurt me I know. I won't tell anyone her secret I promise. I know it can be risky information for the wrong people to know." I add in a rush, hoping Eliza knows her family can trust me.

"Lena, I know we can." Eliza removes the homemade icepack from my head swiping away a few strands of my hair. "The swelling has gone down. It looks like it's gone. We will keep an eye on it just in case.

"Sounds good to me. I think the Advil is starting to kick in too. My headache is fading as well.

Eliza stands up walking over to the sink. Dumping the remaining ice cubes and rinsing the towel. "Kara told me that after she shared her powers with you, you opened up to her about something. She didn't tell me what it was, and you don't have to tell me either, but you can if you want to." Eliza still has her back turned to me, she now has the griddle out on the island and getting the rest of the ingredients for pancakes out. I don't need to see her face to know that her words are true. "I know your family isn't always the most understanding."

I can't help but laugh at the slight grimace Eliza tries to hide anytime she mentions my family. "I know you have my girls. I want to make sure you know you have me too. If you need me, I'm here for you Lena always."

I feel the stinging in my eyes before I feel the drops splatter my cheeks. Standing up and am on the other side of the counter hugging Eliza before I even realize what I'm doing. "I came out to Kara and Alex last night. I'm bisexual." My voice still sounds unsteady, but the words come out with less thought this time.

Eliza stops everything she's doing. "Thank you for trusting me." She speaks, holding me in a nurturing embrace.

**AN HAPPY FRIDAY! I know it's a bit short, but I wanted something short and sweet to establish the relationship between Eliza and Lena. I've also been busy working on some of my original work! MY FIRST BOOK ACTUALLY CAME OUT TODAY! AHHH! It's a children's book called Paw Print Puppy. You can find out more about it on my Instagram account. I will also try and have a link to purchase it on my account page on this site! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT ON THIS STORY IT MEANS THE WORLD! Have an awesome weekend lovelies! Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Instagram the_mind_of_a_writer **


End file.
